I'm So Honest With Everyone, Maybe It's A Downfall
Cast members thumb|right|300px|Misha Patel, Sabba Youssouf and Anika Patel make their one and only appearance with their idea of a charity auction. * C.J. Chapman * Caggie Dunlop * Francis Boulle * Agne Motiejunaite * Hugo Taylor * Rosie Fortescue * Spencer Matthews * Funda Onal * Millie Mackintosh * Alexandra "Binky" Felstead * Ollie Locke * Misha Patel * Saba Youssouf * Gabriella Ellis * Amber Atherton * Cheska Hull * Anika Patel Episode summary C.J. has invited some of the group to Ascot for a clay pigeon shoot. Rosie and Hugo greet Spencer and Funda, who Hugo has invited, and after their recent argument the two men make up. Spencer privately apologises to Funda for the recent turbulence in their relationship. Millie, sighting the couple’s arrival, tells an a disappointed Caggie, who had agreed with Spencer to spend some time apart from each other. Spencer and Funda are introduced to C.J. in Caggie’s presence, who is withdrawn. Spencer and C.J. strike up a sporting rivalry involving the shoot. Francis has a meeting with Misha and Saba who are seeking to set up a charity event. Misha suggests doing something to help blind people, as her mum is partially sighted. While the three of them fail to agree on an event idea, Agne steps in with the suggestion that they do an auction of male bachelors for dates. This is met with far more enthusiasm. Buying Agne lunch, Francis praises her help of coming up with the auction’s idea, but reminds her hierarchically she’s under him, and asks her to make suggestions in private. Agne wants a more equal role, however. Beginning to flirt, Francis finds it slightly inappropriate in a working environment – in response, Agne tells him she is grateful that he sees her as a professional rather than an object of desire. thumb|right|300px|Shots are literally fired as Spencer and C.J. embrace their competitive sides. Getting to know each other, C.J. playfully suggests he and Spencer have a bet on each other’s shooting prowess, which Spencer agrees to. Spencer inquires as to how things are with Caggie, and C.J. tells him they’ve met a few times now. He in turn asks about Spencer’s history with her, but he tells him not to worry. Millie tells Rosie she’s moved on from Fredrik, and points out Hugo as closer to her type. Hugo and Spencer talk Caggie, and the two disagree as to whether she has a connection with C.J., something Spencer can’t see. Despite nearly shooting himself in the foot, Spencer manages to trump experienced shooter C.J. at his own game. With the shoot over, Hugo joins Rosie and Millie, telling them he’s beginning to dread his date with Amber for fear of having no common ground with her. Millie tells him she’s lucky to be dating him. Caggie tells a curious Spencer that nothing is happening between her and C.J., but are interrupted by Funda who demands to speak with her. Caggie admits she cares about Spencer more than she should as a friend, and thinks Spencer probably feels similar. She says they’ve often spoken openly about something happening in the future. Funda simply asks Caggie to not do anything behind her back. Funda finds Spencer, unimpressed at what Caggie has told her, but he defends the fact that their discussions are hypothetical, and his feelings are for Funda ultimately. Binky visits Ollie at his apartment, and asks how things are with Gabriella. Ollie is confident in the relationship despite the cracks in it, grateful of Gabriella’s dedication to seeing him happy. Later however, Gabriella suggests to Ollie they go out for dinner later, but Ollie is distant. He doesn’t show enthusiasm for attending Francis’ auction either. Caggie drops in on Millie, who is setting up a fashion shoot. They talk about Hugo’s approaching date with Amber, confused as to why because they’re so different. Caggie could imagine something happening with him and Rosie. Millie mentions her own interest in Hugo, but will let things play out naturally – keen to avoid clashing with best friend Rosie. Rosie and her dog, Noodle, are visited by a dog therapist, Tamara. Noodle’s personality has changed with her becoming increasingly needy, to which Tamara attributes to a lack of male dogs. Talk turns to Rosie’s own love life, with Tamara citing Rosie’s own potential loneliness being picked up on by Noodle. A busy Amber joins Hugo for lunch at Mews of Mayfair. Conversation turns to Rosie, with Amber having a lot of praise for her friend. As the date rolls on, Rosie drops by. Asking about Francis’ auction, Hugo reveals he’s one of the men being auctioned for a date which Rosie says she’ll bid on. Conveniently, the two are left alone when Amber is summoned back to her office. Rosie tells Hugo about the dog therapist, and the scrutiny upon her own love life. Having enjoyed each other’s company, they agree to hang out again. Hugo bumps into Caggie where he tells her about his date, and how he’s glad Rosie turned up. Caggie takes the opportunity to tell Hugo that she’s not interested in C.J. Gabriella tells Cheska how upset she is in her relationship currently. Ollie is awkward when alone with her, and won’t be open or affectionate with her. Cheska encourages her to look forward to the auction. The charity auction kicks off aboard the HMS President on the Thames. Spencer and Funda walk past Caggie, Rosie and Millie’s table without greeting each other. Gabriella is concerned as to Ollie’s whereabouts, with neither Binky nor Cheska knowing either. Francis introduces the event, but Misha, Saba and Anika take the microphone. An enthusiastic Cheska manages to win one of the men, but it’s Hugo who attracts the most attention as Rosie and Millie attempt to playfully outbid each other. Millie ‘wins’ him with a £400 bid. Joining her at her table, Millie tells Hugo he deserved to win the most money as ‘the hottest bachelor’ and that they have to go on a date. Millie and Hugo continue to grow close in sight of the other shocked partygoers, Rosie appearing unimpressed. Misha, Saba and Anika thank Francis for setting up the event. Agne praises his work too, and the three women suggest Agne’s in love with him. Thanking her for her work, he kisses her on the cheek. Spencer speaks to Caggie outside, mentioning her comments about them ‘having a future’ to Funda. Caggie defends herself, saying she gave a very diluted version of the truth for his benefit. Spencer believes himself to be too honest, and that Caggie shouldn’t have made the comments. Angry that she was dragged into his relationship against her will, she walks away from him. Ollie arrives, and joins Binky on the deck in private. He admits his relationship with Gabriella isn’t working, and the romance has gone. He feels he has to break up with her, and that he’ll do it tonight. Going over to their table, he asks Gabriella to join him for a talk. Stepping upstairs, Ollie tells her the relationship is no longer the same – and that they both know it. She doesn’t believe he wants to be with her, that she’s given him so much and that he doesn’t care, breaking down in tears. Ollie tries to comfort her, as their relationship comes to an end... Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Break-up episodes Category:Spencer/Caggie episodes